


Sweet October

by Miyuki_Kaory



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, F/M, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Short & Sweet, Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-01
Updated: 2019-10-01
Packaged: 2020-11-09 06:34:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20849078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miyuki_Kaory/pseuds/Miyuki_Kaory
Summary: I really like the trope ‘friends to lovers’, so here is my version of it with gorgeous Jongdae as a main character. Reader`s nickname is Min.Please, give lots of love to ‘Dear my Dear’ and ‘Sweet October’ as well!♥





	Sweet October

“Let`s have sex,” you dashed at your best friend Jongdae, who you`ve been in love with for the past year. When you entered the university, you were not going to establish any romantic relationships, as you wanted to concentrate on studying. Though, after meeting Jongdae and his friends, your uni life became full of happy and funny events, so you didn’t regret not following your starter plan. But now you were on the verge of regretting saying this, because you didn`t dare to open your eyes and Jongdae didn`t answer either. Surely you both were kinda drunk (you wouldn`t be brave enough to blurt out smth like this when sober), but the realization of the said words was slowly cancelling the effect of alcohol.

“Mhm, Min, are you serious? Why all of a sudden…” his eyebrows went up and eyes widened.

“Listen,” you quickly interrupted him, but tried again, as you knew you wouldn`t have another chance, “please, let`s do it once and then forget about everything.” 

“Stop, stop, Min. Do you think it`d be that easily forgotten and we could pretend like nothing happened, hm?”

“But…” you paused, trying to come up with any convincing argument.

“So, for how long?” he asked casually, tucking a strand of his black hair behind the ear several times as it didn`t want to stay in its place.

“What do you mean?”

“For how long have you been in love with me?” said Jongdae as if it was _that_ obvious.

“Wait, how did you know?” To say you were shocked would be an understatement. Has he noticed it just now or earlier?

“I`m drunk, not stupid, you know. You could not have said something like that without a reason. And I think there can be only one reason for this.”

“No, you are not,” you protested, “if you were drunk you would have just accepted my offer. And if you`re so smart as you say, you would have noticed at least some changes in my feelings throughout this year.”

“A year?” you knew by his intonation that his eyebrows went up. You felt so embarrassed to have a conversation like this with Jongdae that you couldn`t look him in the eyes. “So long! When were you going to confess to me then?” he continued.

“I wasn`t going to at all,” a deep sigh left your mouth.

“Eh? Why?” he whined and leaned down, trying to find an angle where he would be able to look you in the eyes. Each time you were turning your head in an opposite direction from his gaze.

“That`s because I didn`t want to ruin our friendship,” you continued slowly, still trying to escape his gaze, “I know, that you consider me as a good friend only, so i`d rather we have stayed friends,” you pronounced it very quietly and slowly, as your initial confidence had already left you as soon as your plan went not the way you expected.

“But what if I say that you are wrong and we could at least try another type of relationship,” prompted Jongdae after a small pause.

“Wait.. what??” you looked in his eyes for a moment, just to reassure yourself that it was actually happening and Jongdae was really there.

“Should I repeat?” he chuckled quietly. You couldn`t fully understand what was going on yet, but wanted to know how it would turn out in the end.

“Yes, please. I might have misunderstood you, because of alcohol you know…” you awkwardly chuckled, cautiously waiting for his answer trying not to expect too much.

“I said that we could try to start a relationship.”

How can he say all of these so confidently and calmly? Yes, his voice was way quieter than usual, but he sounded so sure to you, that it seemed that neither your offer to have sex nor your confession appeared to him as something strange or surprising.

“But you don`t like me back,” you wanted to sound confident too but it was uttered more like a question.

“I do like you,” he interrupted before you could start a new sentence, “you`re a very important person to me.”

“But that also means you like me only as a friend. You don`t have to date me because I confessed to you. You know, there exists such a word as rejection.” He is always too kind to you.

“If I didn’t want to then I wouldn’t have offered that. Wouldn`t you give me a chance?”

You were at a loss of words. He sounded so serious, it didn’t seem real. After another pause you looked him in the eyes. At that point you understood that you lost, not being able to say “no” to his big kind eyes, colour of honey and coffee. But was it really that bad to lose to him like that? Why not just agree to this, as it has always been your dream to date him?

“If only you say that it was a joke or because we were drunk, I`ll …”

“You know I wouldn`t,” he said sharply before you could finish and gave you a heart-melting smile. You suddenly felt even shyer than after asking him to have sex with you. While you were looking for the words to answer, he added, keeping an eye contact with you, “so, what shall we do now, hm?”

“I.. agree,” you said almost in whisper.

“Hm, sorry..?” he definitely heard your answer, but it wasn`t enough, he wanted you to say everything straightforwardly.

You hesitated before finally telling him,”I said, let`s date, as I .. do like you.”

You felt the heat going up to your cheeks when saying this, so no way you could look him in the eyes. But as he was keeping silent for quite too long, you had nothing but look up, without rising your head. It turned out he had been staring at you all the time. Usually you wouldn`t be able to stand such intense eye contact, but his soft and confident glance hypnotized you. It was nothing else but magic. You were trying to find the answer to your words in his eyes, though it might have seemed obvious, you also wanted to hear his answer.

“So, Jongdae, ..?” you raised your eyebrows.

Jongdae for the first time broke the eye contact and reached for your hand.

“I`d be happy to date you, Min,” he smiled widely, his eyes turning into crescent moons, his head tilting to the right. It seemed to you that he was a bit shy, when saying these words. You couldn`t believe it, neither his words, nor him being even a little bit shy. He was a definition of confidence to you, so you weren`t ready to witness him being vulnerable in front of you. The warmth was spreading throughout your body and you couldn`t contain yourself, so you leaned in and with a free hand hugged him. Jongdae let go off your hand and hugged you back with a deep inhale as if he had been holding his breath for long. 

“Me too,” he whispered quietly somewhere close to your ear. You were glad, that you could hide your face in the crook of his neck, because your cheeks were burning. It was still difficult to believe that it was really happening with you, but it wasn`t important anymore.

**Author's Note:**

> yay! i did it!   
this is the fist work i post for Inktober. i’ve never posted my works, written in not-my-native language, so there could be mistakes.  
hope you like it, please, share your impressions with me!  
♥ thank you for reading♥


End file.
